Stolen Shipment
Finally, a brand new day and a brand new member of Archer's Cross. Today was the day Hyuga finally received his guild mark that he now proudly shows on his right forearm. He is as happy as can be for the first time in a really, really long time. He was actually smiling and thinking that things can finally change. He can finally change. When his thoughts began to take a depressing turn, remembering his days spent with Shattered Dusk and his father's tyrannical rule over the guild and himself. During his trip down memory lane, he noticed Kalina at a distance talking to a few people smiling and laughing. Without a seconds thought, he approached her. When he got close enough he shouted " Miss Inari!" Startled from the shout. Kalina jumped up a little in surprise and turned to Hyuga and said "Yes?" With a puzzled look. Hyuga got down on his knees, bowed his head down to the floor and put his hands facing each other in front of his head. He then spoke " I know there is no way I could ever make up for what I have done to you and your family. The actions of my family...no! My actions! Are unforgivable! No amount of apologizing will ever be enough and truth be told I don't even have the right to ask for forgiveness, but I hope that you may allow me to try. I wanted to tell you that I am truly, truly, sorry Miss Inari. I hope that if my words don't suffice, then at least my actions from here on forward will prove my words to be true." Taken aback by the display Hyuga is putting on in front of the guild, Kalina is left speechless for a moment. She looks in the eyes of the mage beneath her and sees that they are laced with regret and sadness. In her heart she still feels a bit of hate towards the mages of Shattered Dusk who tortured her so much, but she knows that everyone deserves to be forgiven, especially if they were just following orders from a mad man. Her father had always taught her to see the good in peoples hearts, and she should treat the mage before her no different... Taking a deep breath, she kneels down to be eye level with Hyuga to place a hand on his shoulder."I accept your apology, and I forgive you. Although I will admit that I do hold a bit of a grudge with your old guild, I know that you are doing your best to turn over a new leaf. We are family now, part of the same guild, so we should welcome each other with open arms. So what do you say we start of new?" She says and gives him a warm smile. Hyuga was relived to hear those words and see the bright smile now facing him. Returning with his own smile, Hyuga proceeded to say "Yes....I would very much like that. I can't thank you enough for the kindness you and your family have shown me. I am forever in your debt. If it wasn't for your family, I would still be that....that puppet working in that hell. I promise you the trust placed on me is not misplaced. I will do everything in my power to protect this new family and prove I can change. And please, Miss Inari. If anything is ever troubling you or you require assistance, then please, don't hesitate to ask. It would be an honor and I would be most happy to help in any way I can." Both Mages proceeded to stand up and waved at each other as they headed their separate ways. Hyuga was actually in the midst of trying to take on a mission. He had planned to do so, the day he received his guild mark. Wanting to take on a mission as a mage of Archer's Cross. The first mission ever, that he willingly wants to accomplish. Hyuga made his way to meet Valencia Morningheart. The master of the guild. Once he found her, he approached her and knelt down on one knee and with his head down. "Master Morningheart. May I request a minute of your time." said Hyuga Valencia let out a small giggle and then replied" Please Hyuga, You don't have to kneel down every time you wish to speak to me. I would be happy to lend you an ear any time. Also, please don't call me Master Morningheart. Valencia will do. Just call me Valencia." Hyuga replied " I couldn't possibly. I.." Hyuga was quickly interrupted by Valencia who just called his name. A little hesitant Hyuga continues "My apologies Mas.....Valencia. It's a force of habit." "So. What can I do for you?" said Valencia with a smile. "I was hoping to get your permission to take a job. I happened to skim the job board earlier and saw a mission I would like to take. The one requested by Sora in Lion's Village to retrieve their stolen supplies." answered Hyuga. Valencia gave him the approval and Hyuga made his way out the guild. Hyuga remembered the direction of the village from his previous travels and began to turn his body to that of sand,but instead of traveling through the ground, the big bundle of sand that was once Hyuga's body began to traverse through the air. After a little while he reached Lion's Village in Seven. Hyuga began to ask the villagers he saw about the location of the guild or if they Knew who Sora was. Sure enough after the first person he met, he was given directions to the guild and told that Sora would be no doubt be there as well. Shortly after he made his way to the old guild and sure enough he found Sora quite easily. He was helping with some repairs the guild was going under, completely transforming it into a hospital. After getting more information about the supplies and what the bandits might look like, Hyuga made his leave and set out for the deserts of Fiore. Hyuga arrived near the center of the scorching sands of the desert. Once Hyuga arrived he closed his eyes and began to take in all the smells permeating the area. In no time he picked up the scents of foul beast that live in the desert, but among them he could pick up faint smells of humans. numerous humans about 10 to 15 of them moving in one direction, then suddenly Hyuga opened his eyes in distraught. As the sand beneath him began to rumble and he could hear a faint heartbeat beneath him approaching rapidly. From the ground rose up a giant worm that engulfed Hyuga with its mouth and then came crashing down to the ground burrowing beneath the earth once more. In no time the Sand Worm rose up once more, but it seemed to be in great pain. A purple and red gas seemed to be coming out from it's mouth and all around it's body. It's body began to actually corrode rapidly. From the corroding carcass the multicolored gas began to violently converge into one area blasting the remains from the worm away. The gas began to take form and Hyuga emerged reconstructing his body once more into solid form. Once he did though, he took a defensive stance and began gathering sand around both his hands. His extended out both arms to his side and then swung them upward shouting "Raging Pillars" Numerous pillars of sand began to protrude from the ground. In mere seconds numerous giant Sand Worms came flying out from the pillars towards the sky. During their mid-flight, Hyuga prepared another attack and shot of his Sand Blast. Sand projectiles shot towards the Sand Worms and blasted each one with incredible blunt force. The Sand Worms landed hard on the ground,but got up rather quick and began to attack Hyuga. Each trying to strike with their large horns. Although they are rather large their speed was incredible. Hyuga was dodging around them avoiding the horns and sharp massive teeth. Hyuga was slipping through their attacks easily enough and got behind one and punched it in the top of the head with such force it blasted the beasts head into pieces. Two other Worms began to burrow beneath the earth, but Hyuga quickly acted and used the sand to bind one of the Sand Worms. Constricting it with great force stopping it in its tracks. Hyuga lifted the Sand Worm into the sky by manipulating the sand that was now squeezing the Sand Worm. With a quick motion of his hand, he clenched his hand into a fist and the sand at the same time squeezed the beast with great force causing the beasts blood to burst out in all directions. From behind, the other giant worm came bursting out from the floor and charged at Hyuga. Hyuga quite angry caught the giant worm by it's horn and began to lift it up above his head. Sand began to lift up from the ground and swirl around Hyuga, who then shouted "Sand Swirl". The sand shot up towards the giant worm rotating and circling while doing so. This caused the beast to be cut from all sides and blasted away when Hyuga let go of the horn. Hyuga took a deep breath and relaxed a little noticing the other beasts began to flee. From seemingly nowhere a knife pierced the right shoulder of Hyuga. Hyuga was a bit shocked, but acted rapidly and pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. His shoulder began to let out small amounts of blood. Hyuga used his sand sand to cover the wound and keep it from bleeding further. He began to take a defensive stance once more when he heard shouting from afar. "What is Hyuga of Shattered Dusk doing here!? This is the territory of the Sand Bandits. You have no right to be here! Get out if you know what's good for you! Hyuga turned around and saw about 10 people standing far away, with their weapons out and ready for a fight."They must be the bandits. That means the medical supplies should be around here somewhere Thought Hyuga. "Haven't you heard? Shattered Dusk is no more! Today I don't come as a dark mage, but I come as the newest mage of Archer's Cross." Shouted Hyuga with a slight smile as he extended out his right arm proudly showing his guild mark located on his right forearm. "Return what you have stolen and things won't have to get difficult." he continued. "Everything in this desert is our property. Even your life." shouted one of the members in the group. All the bandits began to charge towards Hyuga. Hyuga quickly Gathered his magic causing the sand to swirl around. Hyuga took a deep breath and then let out his gathered magic from his mouth shouting "Poison Dragon's Roar". A stream of red mixed with purple shot out straight towards the charging bandits. The ferocious stream landed in the center of all the bandits and the force caused all of them to fly out in different directions. They all began to get up slowly and one of them shouted "is that the best you got?" Hyuga used the blast to close the gap between them and get closer using his High Speed. "Tell me where the supplies are and I'll let you live." claimed Hyuga looking down on the one who had spoken. "Well I'll be damned. If it ins't the one and only Hyuga." spoke someone from the side. Hyuga turned towards the voice and instantly recognized the one speaking. "Kaiser?" said Hyuga completely surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kaiser appeared behind Hyuga in a flash and put his hand on Hyuga's shoulder causing it to begin to freeze. "Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Hyuga jumped away and got some distance between Kaiser. A blue Magic Aura appeared on Hyuga's hand as he placed it on his frozen shoulder. The ice disappeared instantly and Hyuga spoke angrily "I repeat! What the hell are you doing here!?" "So this is the Shattered Dusk mage you kept talking about brother? He doesn't seem at all like you said." Spoke someone who was behind Hyuga. "Yeah! He looks super weak compared to what you told us!" spoke another who was at Hyuga's side. Hyuga remained calm and began to analyze his situation. "I couldn't even feel when they arrived. I better be careful." "What do you wa..." began to say Hyuga when he was interrupted by Kaiser. Kaiser began to rant "We have taken over this desert as our own. Anything and everything that passes this scorching hell is ours and ours to take. You have already met my subordinates, but allow me to introduce you to the real Sand Bandits. We Three are the real core of our Thieves guild." The one behind Hyuga who had green hair, green vest and a long grey scarf that was almost touching the floor spoke " I am Lloyd." The one next to Hyuga who was wearing brown clothing and seemed to have a curved blade coming out from his right forearm and holding a chain with his other hand, said. " and I am Yuri" "Now it's our turn to ask you! What the hell are you doing here Hyuga!?" said Kaiser."Has Shattered Dusk finally decided to bring me back." continued Kaiser. "Haven't your heard? Shattered Dusk is finished." replied Hyuga with a grin. "Ooooh, finally someone gave Beezlebub what he deserves and here I thought I was gonna be the one to take him down" said Kaiser as his Magic began to exude in a monstrous way. Hyuga began to laugh loudly making fun of the remark Kaiser had made. "You really are insane to think that amount of magic could stop father. No wonder father removed you from the guild. I thought he was taking pity, but it seems he saw you lower than trash and didn't wanna bother with you." Replied Hyuga "I've got to get him angry. Making him distraught is my only chance to get out of this without serious harm. thought Hyuga. "You think your petty words would make me angry? Cause me to be rash and eventually make a mistake? You think such childish things like that will work, then no wonder Shattered Dusk fell with you as it's member." claimed Kaiser with a sadistic smile and then ordered his two brothers to attack. Yuri who was closest to Hyuga swung his chain and wrapped Hyuga holding him in place. Then let out vicious lighting that traveled across the chains shocking Hyuga. Then Lloyd got in front of Hyuga and placed a hand on the sides of Hyuga and shouted "Swirling Hell" , Then a large tornado made of flames formed around Hyuga and then began to constrict causing an explosion when it connected with Hyuga. Before the smoke could clear, Kaiser shouted Ice-Make: Ice Coffin" from the location Hyuga was at, rose a large spiked pillar of ice. All The Way at the top of the pillar, Hyuga was trapped inside looking really hurt and with a lot of blood seeping from his body. Is that really all an S-Class Mage of Shattered Dusk can do? No wonder such a pathetic guild was destroyed. I bet all i'ts mages were just as weak!" Shouted Kaiser. As soon as Kaiser stopped speaking. The ice began to crack and then burst. In a split second Hyuga appeared in front of Kaiser and punched him in the face with a poison engulfed fist, sending him flying quite far. "Let me make my self clear! you are not facing the S-Class mage of Shattered Dusk!You are facing off against a Mage of Archer's Cross!" Shouted Hyuga filled with rage. Lloyd and Yuri charged towards Hyuga,but before they could land a hit, Hyuga slipped through their attacks hitting each one away. Then shouted "Poison Dragon's Bullet" and shot of multiple concentrated blasts of poison from his mouth towards the two mages causing a large explosion. Kaiser having gotten up appeared next to Hyuga and began to say "Ice-Ma...", but was interrupted by Hyuga who caught him by the mouth and then picked him up. Hyuga raised the hand that was free and covered it with his Poison, then quickly jabbed at Kaisers side and then let him go. Kaiser fell limp to the floor unable to move. Hyuga then Said "Paralysis Claw". "You won't be able to move for quite a long time. I have injected you with a strong poison that will leave your body paralyzed for a while. Now tell me where the stolen goods are or would you rather me leave you here and let the Giant Sand Worms eat?" "You will never beat us." replied Kaiser when a bolt of lighting and a giant fireball crashed into Hyuga. Luckily Hyuga was able to cover himself in a sand dome just in time to defend himself from the blasts. but when he released the dome he noticed Kaiser gone and his two brothers nowhere to be seen. Hyuga wasted no time thinking he will see them again another time and went after the other bandits and demanded they tell him where the stolen shipment was. knowing they had no chance against the mage they told him the location of their hideout. Hyuga placed sand shackles around all the bandits and had them escort him to their base. He found the base with no further altercations and then used his sand to move the large crates around. Hyuga used the sand as a way to move not only the crates, but the bandits so they could be taken into custody. He remembered hearing about a new formed guild that was at the border of Fiore and Seven and decided to head there. Once he arrived, he was met with friendly faces as three members from his old guild had made a new home in this new guild Ura's Mercenaries. After talking a while with his old acquaintances, Hyuga made his way to Lions village once more, this time delivering their stolen shipment. After talking with Sora who was extremely grateful, Hyuga was given his first reward for completing a mission. Hyuga gladly took the jewels and headed straight home. "I think i'm gonna take the slow going home and take the train instead" thought Hyuga who was still hurting from his battle. "Today was a good day." said Hyuga in his mind as a smile began to form.